


All Heroes Wear Their Underwear on the Outside

by RobinNightngale



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Snooping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinNightngale/pseuds/RobinNightngale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-relationship going through each others things and Jason starts something he's not sure of the consequences of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Heroes Wear Their Underwear on the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from an anon on Tumblr.

If he was anyone else, and doing this to anyone else, it’d probably be considered a panty raid.  But thankfully Jason wasn’t  just  anyone, and Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne wasn’t  just  anyone, he’d given him permission to crash at his safe houses if he was too injured to get to his own.  It might have been a slight stretch to apply that access to Tim’s actual home when he wasn’t hurt in the slightest, but boredom rarely had simple cures.  Sorting through the third Robin’s video game collection seemed too much effort at the moment, especially when his drawers and kitchen had such promising low hanging fruit.

That was how he’d found himself in the boy’s bedroom going through just about everything that seemed like it might hold his attention for more than ten seconds. Rifling through the kid’s underwear drawer wasn’t something he would have thought met that criteria, but there he was holding up a pair of dark red boxer briefs and rolling his eyes nonetheless.  He knew later he’d over analyze the whole thing and spend the rest of the night telling himself that he’d been searching for blackmail, but that train of thought jumped clear off the tracks as he caught sight of something a vibrant blue, red, and yellow.

Tentatively reaching out a hand, he picked the piece of the thin fabric out of the farthest corner of the drawer.  It had been balled up as if Tim had tossed it there to get it out of sight, which made sense when he unfolded it and started laughing.  At arms length before him was a Superman thong way too small to even get past Tim’s thighs by Jason’s estimate. The S was positioned perfectly right over the crotch and, well this was way too much for the vigliante to keep his composure.  Clutching at his side, Jay wheezed in a breath as he died from laughter.  It was perfect blackmail, the thing was horrendous and for some reason the boy hadn’t gotten rid of them yet, he’d be able to forever hold it over his head.

Catching his breath, Jay laid the poor excuse for underwear on top of the dresser so he could get a picture as proof.  The clone probably got it for Tim as a prank, the man should remember to give the kid props for practical joking done fantastic. But as he was about to place it back into the drawer he got another idea, even if it was joke he  loved , part of him wanted those things gone, call him a protective big brother.

Besides, he didn’t need much motivation to really do this, Jason really had a penchant for fire and things that went boom.  That’s why a scribbled note with the Superman S on the dresser and a open lighter later the scrap of cloth hung precariously above an open flame. “Bomb-voyage.”

Maybe he got way too much enjoyment at the way the fabric lit up like a highly flammable blow torched christmas tree, but he seriously thought the evil cackle was entirely worth it as the ash collected on the paper below it.  He’d give something for Tim to come home to, show his appreciation for his hospitality.

Three hours and a reviewed security tape later, Tim was staring at the pile of ash and smiling a bit to himself.  He’d never admit it to Conner, but he was sorta glad that Jay had burnt the stinkin things.  The only reason he’d kept them was cause every single time his friend stopped over he made a beeline to the underwear drawer to make sure they were there under threat of melting his first D&D figure.  How appreciative he was only went so far, this only happened because the asshole was going through his underwear. “This means war Todd.”

 

Finding Jason’s main safehouse was a lot harder than Tim would ever like to admit, three weeks of intense staking out harder if he’d actually admit to it. Another hour and a half, five disarmed bombs, a double barreled shotgun trip wire, electronic security system, and electrocuted window frame later, he was finally in.  For all the effort he was putting into this his reward would have to be good.  As all was fair in love and war, the object of his search would be the older Robin’s underwear drawer. 

When he got to the dresser it held very little in the way of surprises, Tim already knew if he was a boxers or briefs guy, what size he was, what colors he preferred, it was part the territory when it came to Robin’s for all Tim was concerned.  They’d been trained to notice everything, including the slightly faded hint of blue peeking out from under one of the dark green boxer briefs.  Lifting them up carefully, Tim’s jaw dropped as he got the underwear out into the open.

They were a pair of briefs that looked to be a faded dark blue with white stars all over them.  A devilish smile creeped on Tim’s face, Jason was on the fast track to learning  not  to mess with him.  Taking a picture of his newly found hostage, he made a trip to the other’s printer before folding article up, and sticking the printed picture directly on his fridge.

It took less than two hours.

“Give them back you asshole.”

“Well hello Jason, have we given up on pleasantries?” Tim really did try to keep the smirk out of his tone of voice, but it seriously wasn’t worth the effort for the amount of satisfaction he felt.

“My Wonder Woman underwear. Give them, now.  You’ve crossed a line you little shit!”

“Now now, that’s no way to talk to someone during a negotiation.  I have something you want and you don’t have many cards you can play, I’d be thinking twice about your word choice.”

“Those are homemade you fucker, I can’t get them anywhere else! Now the only way it’s okay for you to have them is if you’re wearing them!!” The words slipped out before Jason could think.

Tim’s brain stopped cold, “Wait… what…?” He could almost hear the moment where the other man panicked, hearing a small high pitched noise before the dial tone blasted through.  Tim had the faintest inclination now, that the game they were playing had suddenly changed.


End file.
